kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hill residence
The Hill Residence, is a location in Arlen, Heimlich county, Texas. It includes the house and property of the Hill family. The House The Hill House is a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom, "rambler" styled ranch-style house. Areas of the house include: the entry/foyer, directly left of the entry/foyer is the dinning room, in front of the entry/foyer is the living room, to the left of the dinning and living rooms is the kitchen (both the kitchen and living room have sliding glass doors, which open to the backyard), to the right and between the entry/foyer and living room is the hallway. The hallway leads to several rooms which include: bedroom no.1, bedroom no.2 (which at times has been redesigned into a den), bathroom no.1, the water softener closet (which also has been converted into a den of sorts, it also serves as a storage closet), the garage (which we will cover later in the article), and finally, the master bedroom; on the opposite side of the same wall as the master bedroom's door, is the master bathroom. History The house was built sometime between the 1920s and the 1950s by T. Anderson Kearney (descendant of the Texas Revolution hero, hero of the Battle of Gonzales). At some point the Wakefield family moved into the house, at a point when Ms. Wakefield (a senior citizen) would have been a child; by the mid-1980s one of the Wakefield daughters will have died in the house, and the rest of the family will have moved out. In the mid-to-late-1980s the Hills bought the residence. Minor Technical difficulties Albeit a fine house, it has had some problems over the years including but not limited to: faulty construction (ex. a water pipe went through a stud, in bedroom no.1's wall, and had no nail guard to protect it), mold infestation, and at least two seperate counts of racoon infestations. The Property The Hill Property consists of three parts: #The Lawn #Garage and Driveway #The House (which was covered in the last section) First, the lawn; it's the area of grass surrounding the house, garage, and driveway up to the street and the brown, pickett fence. A portion of the lawn in the backyard along the fence consists of a garden. The grass of the lawn has been, but not limited to, at least two varieties: Raleigh St. Augustines and Kukyu. The former was destroyed by fire ants, but was later replanted (in a small patch in the front yard), the latter was planted in the backyard (at least) as an effort by Hank Hill, Dale Gribble, Bill Dauterive, and (Jeff) Boomhauer, to make their own golf course/club after being scorned by neighbor Kahn Souphanousinphone about his "acceptance" into the Nine-Rivers Country Club. Second, the garage and driveway; the garage is connected to the rear of the house, facing the alley, and is adjacent to the living room. Along with its main door openings, for vehicles and such, it also includes a rear entrance, which opens into the main hallway. Features of the garage include: a workbench, tools, storage units, an attic, a washer and dryer, an air compressor, a hedge and grass trimmer, a push broom, a shovel, a rake, a bike rack revealing two adult sized bikes (likely Hank and Peggys), a concrete floor, a refridgerator, and a Mason 1500 lawn mower. On certain occasions the garage is slightly rearranged or shown with additional items such as a table saw, a shop-vac, Hanks set of ladders which are mounted to the wall, and on rare occasions, even windows are shown being in the garage. The driveway emminates from the main garage doors down, directly to the alley. Features include: a concrete surface, bikes (occasionally), Vehicles (including, but not limited to, nor always: a Ford Ranger, a 1999 Ford F-250, a 1982 Buick Regal, a ca. 1970's Cadillac, and a 1992 Dodge Caravan). Trivia * During the first season of the show, the color of the major kitchen appliances such as the refrigerator, dishwasher and range in the Hill residence are a dark red/burgundy. From the second season and onward, the color of the kitchen appliances transition to a green color, possibly indicating new appliances. Also, the brand name of the range in the kitchen can also be determined due to Hank stating in The Company Man that it's a propane powered Hotpoint range. * Although only making two brief appearances throughout the entire series, it is revealed that the Hill residence has an attic.The attic can be accessed from either the end of the hallway, or from inside the garage. In the episode Torch Song Hillogy, the attic is shown out of view, as Peggy searches through boxes of decorations and other miscellaneous storage which she retrieves through a opening in the ceiling by standing atop a ladder in the garage. In the episode Strangeness on a Train, the attic is shown again, this time in its entirety. Looking for a place to make their secret clubhouse, Bobby, Joseph and Connie decide to check out the attic which they access through an opening in the ceiling in the hallway using a ladder. They disregard the idea of using the attic for a secret clubhouse when Joseph becomes itchy due to insulation which results in Bobby and Connie feeling uneasy. In the attic, there is only old exercise equipment, boxes and cobwebs. The attic is also mentioned three times throughout the series. In the episode The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg, Peggy states that Hank drove raccoon after raccoon out of the attic, armed only with a broom-handle and a pillowcase. In the episode I Don't Want to Wait for Our Lives to Be Over, Hank builds Peggy and himself a coffin, and later reveals to Peggy that he made her coffin better than his, explaining that for his coffin he used fiberfill which was left over from when they insulated the attic. Also, in the episode Dale Be Not Proud, Dale gives Hank instructions to care for his turtles while he's in surgery, stating that he has left a plate of bacon in the attic at the Hill residence to attract mice for Hank to feed to his turtles. * The Hill residence has a crawlspace which is first revealed in To Kill a Ladybird and one of the entrances is located near the side of the house where the garbage bins are kept. Bobby is shown taking out the trash and notices a raccoon which he befriends as a pet and shelters in the crawlspace after removing the screen from over it. Dale later crawls into the crawl space in an attempt to get rid of the raccoon which everyone fears has rabies. The crawlspace makes another appearance in the episode Strangeness on a Train, where Bobby, Joseph and Connie are seen happily exploring the crawlspace which they decide to make their secret clubhouse. They're seen adventurously crawling beneath the house on their hands and knees while Bobby drags along a cooler filled with Sodas. It is also revealed that there's a trapdoor that leads to the crawlspace inside the closet in Hank and Peggy's room that according to Joseph, Dale has gone inside on many occasions. Category:Places Category:Residences